This is a competitive renewal application for a 15 year T32 program to train postdoctoral fellows in gastrointestinal basic scientific research by 19 highly selected interdisciplinary faculty mentors drawn from the Center for Gastrointestinal Biology and Disease (CGIBD). The primary goal of this program is to develop the future academic and scientific leaders of gastroenterology by training promising MD, MD/PhD, DVM/PhD and PhD postdoctoral fellows to become independent investigators. A diverse, extensive training program helps our trainees develop new insights into the pathogenesis of gastrointestinal diseases and perform basic and translational research to identify novel diagnostic and treatment approaches. We propose to continue supporting two new postdoctoral fellows each year for 2 years of full time lab-based research (total of four postdoctoral fellows/year). We recruit MD research gastroenterology fellows and PhD postdoctoral fellows, with an equal distribution of MD and PhD trainees. We have a comprehensive, interactive training program that integrates trainees of different backgrounds to broaden the educational experience of all participants. The effectiveness of this integrated training program is proven by results: 18 of our 24 trainees over the past 10 years have obtained academic positions or are currently continuing their training. We have filled our full complement of trainees for each year of funding with exceptionally well qualified investigators who are actively engaged in basic GI research under highly qualified mentors. Our T32 training program has undergone continued evolution since the last competitive renewal in 2006 that has improved our ability to prepare trainees for independent research careers. We have recruited Susan Henning, PhD as co-director after she moved to UNC in 2007 from Baylor College of Medicine, where she ran a highly effective Pediatric GI training program for 18 years. In addition, we have created a more cohesive program with more frequent interaction among the T32 trainees, a formal research committee for all MD trainees and a Mentor in Training program. Finally, we have appointed extremely talented trainees and maintained an equal balance between MD and PhD trainees over the past funding cycle. One incoming MD trainee is from an underrepresented racial group, showing our successful recruitment of minorities. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This is a competitive renewal application for a 15 year T32 program to train postdoctoral fellows in gastrointestinal basic scientific research by 19 highly experienced interdisciplinary faculty mentors. The primary goal of this program is to develop the future academic and scientific leaders of gastroenterology by training promising MD, MD/PhD, DVM/PhD and PhD postdoctoral fellows to become independent investigators. A diverse, extensive training program helps our trainees develop new insights into the pathogenesis of gastrointestinal diseases and perform basic and translational research to identify novel diagnostic and treatment approaches. Relevance to Public Health Our comprehensively trained postdoctoral fellows are prepared to perform multidisciplinary research that can be applied to investigate basic pathogenesis of GI diseases and development of novel treatment and diagnostic approaches. Our Ph.D. and M.D. trainees are trained in laboratory based research, digestive disease pathogenesis and normal GI physiology, so that they can perform translational research relevant to important human gastrointestinal diseases.